


Changing Love

by River_boi



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Dysphoria, F/M, Mtf transitions, Multi, Trans Female, implied depression, trans male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi
Summary: Sigrid is scared to exist
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Sigmund
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Changing Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+discord+server).



Sigmund had always struggled with his identity, struggling with being who he had been told he should have been. It had always been his father who had told him such things, always the one to tell him what to do, where to go, what to say. 

Don't act gay, don't do this, don't do that, dont talk to him or her. 

It had rubbed off on him so much he'd started bullying Kyle, the only one he felt had ever supported him. Even when he bullied and sabotaged the redhead, the wizard had stood behind the sorcerer. Often complementing him or showing up to his shows.

Kyle even kept contact with Sigmund after he got kicked out, perhaps that was only to try and get back into Milkweed, but the sentiment was nice.

As the years went on and on Sigmund had mellowed out as he got farther away from his father and his interactions with Kyle had turned much more friendly. And eventually turned romantic. 

Since 17 they've been officially dating, and now, at 25, they've been thinking of taking the next step. But one thing had been getting in the way for the German. 

The white haired man had been realizing that, he was a she instead. Sigrid had adopted the identity of a flamboyant gay man to try and explain her actions. 

The dress wearing, the makeup and heels. Everyone seemed to accept that *he* was a gay man, so that's what she went with. 

She had grown her hair out in recent years, her father had fortunately not battled an eye at it. Probably because her grandfather had grown his own out. It made her feel better at least a bit, it made her staring in the mirror last a little less longer. 

But it never stopped it, it never stopped the hate she felt for her own body. 

Some days it felt like all she did was stare at herself in the mirror, hell she hadn't even noticed Kyle coming home. 

The lack of a welcome party had surprised the wizard but it wasn't too rare for him, sometimes Sigmund would be busy or not even home at the time. 

"Sigmund? Honey?" He called kicking his shoes off by the door, listening for any signs of the German being home. 

The footsteps from redhead didn't register with Sigrid, tunnel vision making nothing else around her real. She didn't even notice Kyle opening the door to their room or him calling her name, or *his* name instead. 

"Sigmund!" She finally snapped out of it with Kyle shaking her by the shoulders, "Are you ok? You're crying. What happened?" 

Kyle's worry only worsened as she looked away, remaining silent as more tears fell from her ruby pink eyes. Hearing that name only made everything so much worse, and Kyle doesn't even know why she hurt so much. 

"Sigmu-" Kyle tried to say something more, only to be cut off. 

"Shut up! Shut! Up!" The outburst surprised both of them, Sigrid glared at her boyfriend with something close to a loving hate. Something Kyle had never thought he'd see from her. 

Shoving him away from her as she got up hurriedly and left the room she tried to not cry more. Sitting in the living room, trying to compose herself before she did something she regretted. 

Kyle was left speechless, she hadn't acted like that towards him in years. What had he said? What did he do? 

He rubs his forehead with a heavy sigh, trying to think of what to do. He could let her cool off and not get an answer from her, or he could talk to her now, and possibly get yelled at. 

Kyle decided to take his chances as he got up, following the short path to the living and over to the couch, where Sigrid had started sobbing openly. 

Kyle sat on the other end of the neutral grey cushions, only scooting closer ever so slightly as he talked. "Tell me what's wrong, I can't even try to help if I don't know what's going on with you." 

"Not like du vould underzand," Sigrid stopped the noises to almost nothing continuing to talk, "It'z not somezhing du could help vith." She shot another softer glare at him, tears still stinging her eyes. 

Kyle almost felt tears in his emerald green ones, seeing his lover like this hurt. Wrapping an arm around his German lover who simply began sobbing into his sweater, figuring letting her cry it out was the best option at this point. 

Neither of them talked about it for the rest of the night, Sigrid refused to talk about it and Kyle wanted to respect her. 

Waking up to Sigrid missing from bed in the middle of the night gave him a mini panic attack, the crying only worsened the panic. Getting up faster than he probably should have nearly tripping several times as he ran down the hall to the bathroom. 

She hadn't even closed the door, sobbing her eyes out. Kyle sighs rubbing his eyes from the lights, letting his eyes adjust as he stood next her rubbing her back soothingly. 

"I don't vant to stay like zhis anymore… I hate it.." Sigrid sniffles hugging Kyle, almost as if he'd disappeared if she let go. 

It took seconds before Kyle realized what she meant, before the redhead could say anything she continued talking.

"I vould understand if du von't vant to stay.." 

"Why wouldn't I stay? I'm in love with you, now your body.." Kyle rubbed her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Sigrid sniffles looking at him, a small smile breaking out. 

"Look, um, Sig? We should probably remain trans-parent about things like this." Kyle couldn't help himself from giggling at his joke, regardless of how stupid it is. 

Sigrid couldn't help herself either, she started giggling. "Etz not even funny! Oh mein gott.." 

Kyle chuckles and places a kiss on her forehead. "It got a smile out of you." Sigrid nods, smiling up at Kyle. 

"Danke leibling.. et means a lot zo me zo know du arent leaving.."

"You might change, but my love won't." 


End file.
